1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover module, more particularly to a cover module having automatic opening and closing functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector device of an existing electronic device usually includes a socket connector installed within a housing of the electronic device, and a plug connector plugged into the socket connector from an outer side of the housing. The plug connector can be removably inserted into the socket connector through a connecting hole provided in the housing. To prevent dust from entering the housing via the connecting hole that may cause damage to the electronic device, a dustproof cover module is provided on the housing for openably closing the connecting hole. The connecting hole is opened only when the plug connector is to be plugged into the socket connector. Through this, the effects of preventing dust from entering the housing and maintaining an aesthetic appearance of the housing can be achieved.
However, the existing dustproof cover module is very inconvenient to use because it needs to be manually opened or closed. That is, when a user wants to connect the connector device, he/she has to free one of his/her hands first to open the dustproof cover module, and then uses his/her other hand to grasp the plug connector for plugging into the socket connector. This is not only inconvenient, but also time consuming. In addition, he/she has to see and confirm the position of the dustproof cover module prior to opening the dustproof cover module, so that it is necessary for the user to move his/her line of sight which may result in an ongoing operation of the electronic device being forcedly interrupted.
Moreover, the housing of the electronic device is usually disposed in a narrow and dark space, such as under the table, so that the user often has to go under the table to confirm the position of the dustproof cover module for opening the latter. It can be seen that there is room for improvement for the conventional dustproof cover module.